Regalos poco ortodoxos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que Rose lo convirtió. Hace mucho tiempo que él salvó a Katerina y selló con sangre el destino de los dos. Hace mucho tiempo que huyen juntos...


**Disclaimer: **No estoy segura de si L. J. Smith creó a Rose y a Trevor, pero lo que sí es seguro es que los personajes le pertenecen a The CW, y que yo estoy escribiendo esto sin ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido.

**Aclaraciones: **No entiendo la línea temporal de TVD casi nunca, así que finjamos que estamos cerca de San Valentín.

_Este fic participa en el reto "San Valentín, Bite me" del foro "The vampire diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

* * *

**Regalos poco ortodoxos**

* * *

Los días trascurrían con casi la misma lentitud que siempre, entre el aburrimiento y la desesperación. La huida era siempre la constante que enmarcaba sus vidas. En casas abandonadas, pueblos alejados. Europa, Asia, América. Habían viajado por todo el mundo y, aunque la insistencia de Klaus en capturarlos no había sido siempre la misma, siempre había vampiros tras ellos. Algunos de ellos peligrosos, de esos que querían impresionar a Klaus. Siempre había sido un error dejar entrar a Katerina Petrova a su casa y Rose no iba a dejar de reprochárselo.

Había sido lista para huir de la muerte y también era una proscrita. Quizá así le iba bien, pero Rosemarie nunca había acabado por acostumbrarse al vertiginoso ritmo que llevaban. Habían dejado cadáveres de vampiros allí por donde pasaran las primeras décadas y ahora estaban en alguna parte de Canadá. O eso creía.

(_pero la huida apesta, siempre apesta)_

Nunca se había cansado de recordarle a Trevor de quien era la culpa. Quien era el que había salvado a Katerina, el que le había dado un escape. Se lo había recordado con saña aquellos quinientos años, pero seguía allí, a su lado. Porque no tenía ningún otro lado a donde ir, y porque se sentía más segura con él al lado. Eran dos, podían turnarse para vigilar, cuidarse las espaldas si algo salía mal. Siempre habría un plan de escape. Eso pensaba Rose.

—¿Aburrida?

La voz de Trevor la interrumpió. La observaba desde el marco de la puerta, allí parado. Se veía tan joven… y era más joven que ella. Algunos años, por supuesto, se veía como un niño que había sido muy atractivo que apenas había terminado de crecer

(_Mary Potter se burló cuando lo convertiste, acuérdate, te dijo «nunca te hará caso)._

—Algo así…

_(y Mary nunca se equivocaba)._

—Por si te interesa saberlo, estamos en febrero —le dijo Trevor—. Un mes precioso en este país frío… Pero claro, como no tenemos problemas con el clima podríamos andar en la Antártida.

—Sólo que te guste comer pingüinos —espetó Rose—. No creo que su sangre sea tan sabrosa como la que sale de la carótida de una persona cualquiera.

Trevor se encogió de hombros.

—A la mejor allá no nos buscan.

—Ya llevan tiempo sin hacerlo —musitó Rose. Era normal, tenían épocas de tranquilidad largas, como aquella. Al final Klaus no podía estar toda la vida preocupándose por ellos y no había vampiros a los que mandar tras ellos cargados de promesas de gloria. Pero llevaban quinientos años en el oficio y le habían dado esquinazo a todos.

Trevor sonrió.

—La tranquilidad nunca dura —le recordó.

Tenía razón. La tranquilidad era un regalo pasajero, algo que se iba con el correr del tiempo, porque el odio de Klaus era infinito, porque le habían arrebatado su última oportunidad de romper la maldición. La tranquilidad nunca duraba, porque siempre, siempre, había una tormenta a la que hacerle frente, un vampiro que matar, otra huída que emprender.

Había renunciado a muchas cosas cuando Katerina les había visto la cara —bastante efectivamente—. Y una de ellas era a su propia libertad. Vivían atados a las elecciones que habían hecho y les habían costado la libertad.

—Quizá… esta vez pueda hacerla durar —murmuró Trevor—. Quizá.

(_Mary se burló, dijo que era muy joven para ti_…)

—¿En serio?

—Te lo debo —se quedó mirándola, desde el marco de la puerta de aquella casa abandonada, con las ventanas tapiadas, para que no entrara ni un poco de sol. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón desvencijado que nadie se había molestado en arreglar—. Es lo que me has repetido durante quinientos años.

(_podrías haberlo matado, entregado, suplicado perdón_)

—No creo que haya una manera.

Trevor sonríe. Rose recuerda por qué se quedó: Trevor era el eje de su vida desde el mismo momento en que ella lo había convertido.

(_no lo hiciste, nunca podrías abandonar a Trevor_)

—Quizá la hay —soltó Trevor, con misterio, con las palabras cuidadas. Se acercó a Rose antes de pronunciar las palabras que seguían—: Nadie se merece la libertad más que tú.

Rose no conoció de verdad a Trevor hasta que tuvo que huir con él. Antes era sólo ese chico al que había convertido, que hacía promesas que ella odiaba cumplir, pero que de todos modos cumplía. Pero entonces se habían enfrentado a una carrera frenética contra la muerte y se habían conocido. En los peores momentos, y en los mejores. Se habían insultado repetidas veces durante todos aquellos años, pero seguían allí. Y algo le decía a Rose que seguirían así durante más tiempo.

—Digamos que hay una manera —concedió Rose—, digamos que podemos oler la libertad…

(_porque es hermosa_)

—Digamos, Rose, que ayudamos a Klaus a romper su maldición.

—¡¿Qué?!

No lo esperaba. Lo admitía.

—Eso, Katerina Petrova tuvo una hija que continuó con la línea… —explicó Trevor—, y los rumores de una nueva doppelganger se extienden en caso todo el mundo. —Se sentó junto a ella—. Podría hacerte ese regalo. Podríamos dárselo a Klaus.

—A Elijah —dijo Rose—. Elijah siempre cumple su palabra. Con Klaus corremos más peligro.

—A Elijah, entonces —dijo Trevor y le cogió la mano—. Le regalamos el modo de liberar a los vampiros. Da igual. Sacrificamos una chica por nuestra libertad. No es un precio demasiado grande a pagar.

(_no, nunca es un precio demasiado grande, porque la libertad no tiene precio_)

—Y seremos libres de las promesas que haces, Trevor.

Trevor sonrió.

—Por eso nunca te he prometido nada, porque siempre temo incumplirlo.

Y la besó.

Con más de quinientos años de retraso y Rose supo que, por fin, una de las predicciones de Mary Potter estaba equivocada.

—Hum… ¿sabes que se acerca esa idiotez de San Valentín? —le pregunto Trevor, entre besos, y caricias—. Te voy a regalar eso, una doppelganger para que ña canjees por nuestra libertad. Lo prometo.

* * *

Trevor no incumple la promesa, aunque el regalo llega meses después. Llega por medio de una llamada, a otra casa abandonada, esta vez más cercana a Mystic Falls. El corazón de Rose se detiene por un minuto, porque esta vez nada puede salir mal.

El fin de su exilio está cerca, y con eso viene la libertad. Y la libertad apesta, se siente. Sonríe al oír la voz de Trevor.

—La tengo —murmura—. A la doppelganger. Seremos libres.

«Seremos. Él y yo».

(_nunca pudiste entregarlo, y ahora él te está entregando en bandeja de plata tu libertad_)

—Te quedo a deber un amanecer en vivo, Rose, uno que no tengas que ver a través de un cristal —oye la voz en el teléfono, y luego el pitido.

* * *

**Lamentablemente todos sabemos lo que pasó después, pero bueno…, me apetecía escribir de personajes no muy explorados, ya que estamos, porque son mi especialidad. Además los dos están muertos, y esto sigue perfectamente el canon de la serie. El de los libros… ¡a saber, porque los odio!**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 28 de febrero de 2014**


End file.
